Do you?
by Squinty-face
Summary: What happened between Quinn and Santana inside the room of the episode 'I do' 4x14


Words. Sounds. Everything was hitting her, two bodies touching, hands going everywhere possible, she heard the sound of the door closing, and one side of her brain freaked out knowing what was about to happen, but the other side and the rest of her body wanted desperately this.

She knew that Santana realized her small moment of panic, she felt a small, soft, wet kiss against her jaw and close to her ear, she heard Santana whisper.

If you don't want this it's ok Quinn.

She wanted, so bad, she was just afraid.

I want, I really do.

Are you sure you aren't just drunk? I mean I know I'm hot, but I'm not Puck, if you are just drunk we stop.

Shh.. no drunk, nervous.

Both of them were standing in the middle of the room, the alcohol that they had was the last thing between them, Quinn smiled, Santana was a badass but she knew that she cared about her

I'm just afraid of not knowing what to do.

You promise that is just that?

I promise Santana.

Ok then, what do you want?

She never heard her own voice sound so deep and desperately

You.

Santana eyes got even darker, she felt soft and very kissable lips pressed against her, but this kiss was short, those lips were now on her jaw, ear, neck, she felt her body shiver, and Santana moving around her, standing behind her, pulling her hair to the side and kissing her neck again, she knew that she has been flirting with Santana the whole night, she knew that she could be with her if she wanted, but until this moment she hasn't realized how much she wanted that.

Santana started to take her dress off, and if it were any other person she would start to feel bad and try to hide her body, but this was her best friend, this was the person that she was getting closer on the past few weeks, this was perfect.

Santana's lips travel on her back, Quinn's dress were on the floor and Santana was starting to take her panties off, their shoes were somewhere around the room, she didn't feel anything for a moment, not hands, not lips, freaking out that Santana didn't like what she saw, she turned back just to see Santana finishing taking her own panties off, now both stood naked, facing each other, she looked at Santana, all her body and God, she was breathtaking and strangely mouthwatering, they kissed again, this time longer, tongues touching softly, shy, the kiss started to get hotter, bodies moving, Quinn felt her knee hit the bed and let her body fall, Santana was on top of her, her kisses were driving Quinn crazy, everything felt so much better than when she was with any guy, the kisses grew hotter, Santana started to move her hip a little and the movement made Quinn moan softly, she needed this, Santana started to kiss her neck, going lower, when she felt Santana's lips and the tip of her tongue on one of her nipples she bucked her body forward, her hands holding the bed, she felt those tempting lips going to the other one, it was inexplicable, her whole body felt on like it was on flames, the way Santana move her body, the way that she kissed her and touched her was driving her crazy, and then things got even better, Quinn let out a little annoyed sound when she felt that Santana stopped licking her nipple making the Latina laugh a little, but then she felt that tongue, the tip of that tongue going lower, running on her belly, kissing her sides, those delicate hands spreading her open, the cold air of the room hitting her and making her feel just how wet she was, she was sure that she would hear a teasing comment from Santana, but instead a low strong 'fuck'left her mouth and made Quinn get even wetter if it was possible, that teasing tongue run softly, from her entrance to her clit, chills from head to toe, then that same tongue stronger, flat running on everything, tasting all together, Quinn couldn't hold the moan, Santana held her sides to keep her on bed when she felt Quinn's back arche, and licked more, tasted all she could, she wanted this for so long that she needed to make it special, she started to run the tip of her tongue on her clit in circles, kissing it, sucking it into her mouth, going from left to right, teasing Quinn as she wanted, she could feel on her chin the blonde getting even more wet, dripping on the bed, Quinn had one of her hands on the Latina's hair and the other holding strongly the sheets, the room was filled with the sound of Quinn's moan and Santana's licks, she brought one of her hands and put one finger inside Quinn, the response that she got encouraged her to add another one, she could feel Quinn's wall squeezing her fingers, her clit twitching under her tongue, and everything was just too damn good, she let go of her waist and put her other hand on the blond girl nipples again, pinching them softly between her finger, she knew that this wouldn't last long, the way that Quinn's body was moving and shaking was enough to drive Santana crazy, she could feel her own wetness on her thigh, a few more strokes and trusts and she felt Quinn's body shake, Quinn knew that nothing ever felt like this, this delicious moment that she wanted to last forever, this burning feeling growing stronger like it never did, she came alone several times because any guy that she was ever with was good enough to actually make her come, but this, Santana touching her this way, it was too much to handle so she let go, she let the waves hit everything and everywhere, she felt her body being taken to a magical place, she felt perfect for one second, when it felt like the world stopped and there is just this, she felt for the first time what an orgasm was, and God she already wanted more, it took her at least two minutes to remember where she was, she looked down and saw Santana with her hand on her stomach looking at her and smiling

So? Good?

She laughed loudly

Yes, good, I mean, I think, hmm, you were ok I guess.

Cut the crap Q, I was flawless and you probably woke up the whole hotel with your scream ok?

Quinn laughed again

Geez, ok, it was fucking amazing, happy now?

Actually no. You had fun, but I'm still here you know.

Quinn froze, she wanted to do the same with Santana but what if she did something wrong?

Santana saw her face

How about I do that again on you while you do it on me? So you won't think I am looking at your face or judging you because I will be busy doing you.

Quinn smiled, having that amazing orgasm again? She wouldn't complain

Yes please

They both laugh and Santana started to move, she put one of her legs around Quinn's head, the image was actually good and not scary as Quinn thought, Santana looked at her and smiled, she sat gently on Quinn's face, and moaned loudly when she felt Quinn licking her from down to up, she remembered that she needed to work too and lean on her elbows and started to lick Quinn too, both stopped from time to time to moan but this felt even better than before, it didn't took long for the both of them to come almost together, even tho Quinn technique wasn't great, it was enough to make Santana come, and come really hard, Santana felt to her side and they stayed on opposite sides of the bed, panting and trying to catch their breathes.

So just to make things clear, we already have sex twice? –Quinn asked

Santana was still staring the ceiling thinking of her answer

I don't think so, I made you come once, then you made me come next, it's one time for girls, the fact that I made you come while you were making me come was just a bonus.

Quinn laughed again

She felt Santana move her finger on her, Quinn sat up looking at Santana, the girl just licked her finger

What? I just wanted to remember your taste.

Quinn fell back into bed, almost ten minutes passed and they were talking a little, no weird moods between them

So this is why college girls experiment. –Quinn said smiling

And thank God they do. – they both laughed at that

You know it was fun, and I've always wondered what you feel like to be with a woman, but I… I don't know, I think that for me it was more a one time thing.

She knew it was a lie, but she couldn't do this, she needed to fight whatever that was going on inside of her

Look, you don't have to worry, I'm not gonna show at your house with a U-Haul

They laughed, and the fact that Quinn knew what a U-Haul meant was enough to send a little alerts to her brain, instead of answering she decided to drink a little of water.

-So what happens next? –she didn't want to go away, but she didn't want to stay here if the latina didn't want her.

-Well, you can walk out first, or, we can make this a two times thing.

Quinn smiled, she liked this idea, she put the water to her side and they met in the middle, the moment that their lips met again Quinn knew that they could make this a two, three, four, five, times thing and she would be perfectly fine with this.


End file.
